


Clipped

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Operation: Help Bubby and Gordon Escape Black Mesa [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Crying, Emotion Projection, Emotional Hurt, Empath, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Theres not a single happy thing in this fic Im so sorry, Wing Gordon and Bubby go through a lot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: Bubby and Gordon were two experiments stuck in the same boat. However due to Bubby's jealousy of Gordon being the perfect creation, a fight breaks out between the two that doesn't quite end so well.
Series: Operation: Help Bubby and Gordon Escape Black Mesa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852270
Kudos: 74





	Clipped

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not beta read! I apologize.

They don't know how the fight started, but once it picked up it was impossible for Benrey to stop it. Bubby and Gordon standing directly in front of one another, Bubby with large gray wings spread to corner Gordon. Effectively keeping him in his place. Gordon's own wings protectively wrapped around his shoulders, feathers bristling with fear and anger.

"I think _you_ fucked it up!" Bubby hissed, "If you hadn't left then maybe I wouldn't have had to be put through all the shit Black Mesa shoved me into!"

"I was a child! I didn't have a choice on if I could leave or not!" Gordon snapped back defensively, the smallest hints of blue and purple ever so slightly escaping his lips.

Bubby sneered, "You could have come back! You could have walked right back here and come back after you found out rather than-"

" **What do you think I did!?** " The lights that escaped Gordon's mouth were no longer ones of color, but instead a soft fossil that quickly faded to charcoal. Remorse and regret, Benrey knew that one well. As did Bubby. "Why do you think I'm here? Why do you think I took this job? I just didn't tell them I was the missing subject because the idea that it was dangerous was drilled so far into my brain I thought they'd hurt me!" 

Tears, more fossil to charcoal quickly followed by blue to purple, and stark black feathers falling everywhere. Bubby took a step back when his eyes started to betray him with tears of their own. Why was he crying?

"What did you-" 

In the confusion Bubby was suddenly shoved over by Gordon. The air near knocked out of him with more tears beginning to pour.

"I thought they'd hurt me, Bubby! I thought they'd hurt me and surprise, surprise, they did!" The smaller scientist's wings spread wide. Bubby could see it almost clearly against the already dim room's lighting. Gordon's wings were missing their primary feathers, blood oozing from where they once were. The feathers weren't simply clipped but instead torn. 

_Oh._

They hurt him. Stripped him of his freedom and officially forced him to become just another pitiful creation of theirs. He was no longer Gordon Freeman in the eyes of Black Mesa, but instead Missing Winged Subject - 001.

Bubby hesitantly adjusted himself, his own large wings safely keeping space between he and the scientist- no- _subject_ before him. A small wave of fear and regret washed over his body as he began to notice more and more wrong with Gordon the longer he actually looked. This wasn't the bubbly somewhat frustrated scientist he'd known for years, but someone different. 

Someone broken and scared and in pain.

"I didn't know they would-"

"No. You know what? I don't want to hear it anymore. Go ahead and laugh it off. Hate me all you want. Just know we're both stuck here now so what's the _fucking_ point?"

Gordon was gone before Bubby could say much else. A trail of feathers fell behind him.

The sudden crying had stopped the second he left the room, but the regret and mortifying realization of just how fucked the entire situation was stayed. Bubby hated this place. 

This trap people had been falsely lead to.   
The feeling that he'd never be able to leave.   
To see the world.   
To feel the actual air on his wings.

He especially hated what they'd done to Gordon upon finding out they created him. Gordon was the perfect specimen, not a single flaw in his wake, and they destroyed what he'd worked so hard to keep hidden. Punished him for something he shouldn't have been held accountable for.

But was Bubby any different with his words?  
He sighed. Needed time to think.

"You should go after him. Dumbass probably plans on just yanking more of those feathers out." 

"Dude uh...you felt it right? Like...the uhm…"

"The sudden guilt and misery? Yeah. Hes probably doing something he doesn't realize hes doing. Felt like it correlated with the sweet voice but- whatever. I don't care about that asshole. Go help him or whatever, I need to find Dr. Coomer."

Benrey hesitated before finally walking off to follow the lazy trail of leftover black feathers.

Bubby was left to his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> For more info about this particular AU you can go ahead and find me on Tumblr @Enby-Crow :]
> 
> Sweetvoice Translations:   
> Fossil to Charcoal - I'm feeling Remorseful   
> Blue to Purple - I'm feeling Miserable 
> 
> Its not super obvious in the fic itself but Gordon is empathic in the sense that he projects his emotion on to others. However due to also having access to the sweetvoice, the SV will usually cancel those abilities out unless his emotions are strong enough to counteract the blocking. Its very...exhausting on the poor guy.


End file.
